DC and MK Nuggets
by ObsessedConanFan
Summary: Nuggets small and satisfying. Stories for the DC and MK fandom that will hopefully provide a few moments of entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

AN: okay I decided to start this one-shot collection because these are the plunnies that attack me the most often.

One-shot #1

Vodka looked reluctantly at Gin and quickly looked away. "Um…Aniki?" Vodka questioned trying to get the assassin to talk to him.

"What?!" Gin all but growled his eyes flashing angrily as he moved his silver hair out of his face, and mentally begged Vodka not to mention anything amiss.

"Have you been using too much peroxide?" Vodka asked.

AN: Okay that was lame and short, but I had to do it. If you have been paying attention, Gin's hair has gotten progressively blonder as the series has progressed. If you have seen the thirteenth movie trailer it is nearly white. That is when this plunnie struck ^^ Review please, I will be happy forever ^^


	2. Gin is not happy

AN: This is an odd plunnie...nuff said ^^

Gin was not happy. He stood next to Vodka at a Gala where they were looking for a target. They were both in disguises and did I mention that Gin was not happy? He was mentally cursing Vermouth and promising her an early grave.

Vodka was wearing as tuxedo, a red rose, and a black hat.

Gin on the other hand was wearing a sparkling, blue dress with matching blue heels, (That Gin was having a very difficult time walking in by the way) and make up that had been expertly applied to his face by Vermouth.

No one had wanted to be Vodka's wife so they had picked straws to decide who would get the mortifying job. Guess who had gotten the shortest straw? Vermouth had been a little too happy in his opinion.

She had volunteered immediately to help with disguise. Gin had adamantly refused, but the boss had the final say. This is why he had been stuck with Vermouth for three hours. Honestly, how long was this woman going to take to get him ready?!

There had always been some eyebrow to pluck, bra to stuff, (He seriously considered the fact that he could possibly be scarred for life) or perfume to spray. What was worse, is when he was actually done, he really did look like a regal woman.

Vermouth had given him some pointers and sent him out into the world, laughing the entire time. He now stood next to Vodka trying to stay sane**. **Gin was also attempting not to shoot some damn woman who had been talking to him for an hour now about some designer handbag that he didn't give a shit about.

After he considered sticking the gun to his own temple and pressing the trigger, his cell phone rang. "What?!" he hissed into the phone using a slight feminine tone. This hiss set the women around him into peals of laughter. They apparently thought the person on the other line was some scorned lover.

"Hello, Gin," Vermouth purred from the other end of the line.

"What is it you bitch," he growled sending the women around him into more laughter.

"We were wrong, the target is not there, get back to the base," Vermouth said and Gin could swear that he could literally hear the smirk in her voice.

Gin's right eye twitched "We're leaving" he stated grabbing Vodka by the tie on his tuxedo and dragging him out and away from those laughing women.

Vodka stumbled "Ani- I mean honey what happened?" Gin chose not to answer; then again it was most likely he did not hear Vodka at all through the red haze in his mind. "I am going to kill her" Gin thought to himself, this mantra calming him slightly as he plotted his vengeance.

AN: Now who would get the job honestly? I loved writing this. Please review!!!! I am lonely and feel UNLOVED (Cries) push your button and leave a review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I honestly have no excuse. Plunnies bit and demanded to be written. So…all flames will be considered and filed away, otherwise…enjoy the odd perspective of my mind.

Disclaimer: The almighty Gosho Aoyama owns this series, not I.

Conan sighed a bit to himself as the Osakan Detective glared at him in definite annoyance. "What?" the young boy said now growing annoyed, the aforementioned detective could certainly be annoying sometimes.

"Sometimes I just want to shove you down a toilet" Heiji said clearly continuing to frown despite the oddness of this admission.

"…what?" Conan questioned quirking an eyebrow at Heiji with an otherwise dead pan expression.

"Hey, you are annoying sometimes so I decided that I could just stuff you down a toilet…you are small enough after all" Heiji explained.

Conan frowned, height jokes again? This called for retaliation. "Well Hattori," Conan began smiling ever so slightly. "You are dark-skinned enough to be found in a sewer line," he said clearly. "Did you flush yourself down already?" he asked with false childish innocence.

Heiji's jaw dropped and Conan smirked, at least he would be speechless for awhile. Then he would be probably be called an ahou for the rest of the day. _Strangely enough_, Conan thought,_it was worth it._

AN: ...see I warned you ^^


End file.
